


Sleepless

by Wowie_Lamo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, Gen, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowie_Lamo/pseuds/Wowie_Lamo
Summary: A short one shot that takes place a year or two after the peacful ending.





	Sleepless

Connor awoke with a thud. Bolting up off of his bed. Wait, no. Not his bed. He looked down in anticipation as his breaths slowed down. Allowing his systems to cool.

He slept in Hank's bed again.

The dim moonlight that came through the poorly covered window illuminated the room. Everything layed exactly as it had been the day it happened. The day Hank died. It had been about a year. Hank was killed by a deviant; whom they were investigating on a murder case. Connor gulped. He, unfortunately, remembered each detail perfectly. The loud echoing sound from the gun, the crack of Hank's skull as he hit the nightstand. The sirens of the paramedics that had rushed to the scene. The sobs from his own self. He felt responsible.

Connor stood up. allowing himself to regain his balance; he walked to the window. He looked out to the street. The street lights casting a shadow that reminded him or everything. He hasn't done much in the past year. He was an android detective, who no longer had his partner. The infamous DCPD detective duo. Known for their involvement in the android rebellion. For their liberation.

He stopped going to work. Only to spend his days at Hank's grave. Sumo tailing behind worryingly. Jericho had reached out. Asked if he needed help after hearing what had happened to his partner. But he declined. Told them that he was fine. That was untrue, however. As he wasn't sure if he could ever make it to the next day.

Connor backed away from the window. Turning around to see the neat and tidy room that he had spent most of his time in. He couldn't bear to leave it alone. He wasn't made for housekeeping, but that all he felt like. Dusting off Hank's stuff. Leaving the room the way it had been. But he couldn't help but lay on his bed. His LED flickered yellow as he recalled a memory of him pulling hank up off the floor. Drunk, Connor dragged Hank into the bathroom. Attempting to sober him up. He remembered turning on the shower and the angry yells that came from Hank's mouth.

He had wondered why he was so angry at Connor. What did he do wrong that Hank hated him so much? Until Hank accidentally called him a son he realized. He reminded Hank of his son.

He didn't know how long he had been standing in the dark room until Sumo came bursting in. Sitting at Connor's feet. Breaking him from whatever trance he put himself in. He looked to Sumo. Sitting down on Hank's bed Sumo followed. Jumping up and laying down. Whimpering at the lingering scent of his late master. Connor pet his head.

"I know Sumo." Connor whispered softly to the giant dog. They were both in distress. Needing someone to guide them. Help them. They had no one. Just each other. A dog, and an android.

He fell back onto the bed. Sumo moving to lay on top of him. He couldn't bring himself to move. The waves of regret and pain washed over him. making him wish he had one more day with him. He closed his eyes. His mechanics making it impossible for him to hope for such unrealistic things. Letting the pain wash away through the many software instability warnings he got from his systems. He watched as they blinked in his eyelids. He sighed heavily. Shutting off his systems. He slept.

He slept knowing that one day Sumo shall to pass. Until he is alone in the world. But for now... He had Hank in his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed my first oneshot on this account. Sorry it's so short I will do my best to upload a story I am writing to here soon!  
> -Ash


End file.
